Power Rangers Wild Force - Blessings of Animus
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Half a year of isolation after losing his powers after he defeated Aizen, Ichigo leaves Karakura Town behind to find his destiny. And when he gets a visit from a God of a place known as the Animarium, how will Ichigo handle fighting the likes of the Orgs? And who are the Power Rangers?


_**I know this first chapter is very generic, but it's still necessary for this particular story. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this one because I was having a lot of problems writing this chapter. But for now, without further ado, here we go.**_

_***I don't own Bleach or Power Rangers Wild Force!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Wild Access!" = Regular Speech

'_Wildzords - Descend!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Wildzords - Combine!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Decision**_

* * *

Half a year has passed since Ichigo defeated Aizen and ended the war, losing his Soul Reaper powers in the process. At first, it wasn't too bad for him, being a normal young man again. I say young man because Ichigo hasn't really been a kid for years now. Not since his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, died at the hands of a Hollow known as Grand Fisher. But more to the point, being normal was pretty good for Ichigo at first. No sudden Hollow attacks, no being targeted by rogue Soul Reapers, no having to put up with Stick in the Mud Byakuya, just the life of an average school student. And his friends, despite their contact with the spirit world, still did their best to be there for Ichigo and keep their friendship going strong. Even his friends among the Soul Reapers, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abara, did their best to keep in touch with the strawberry blonde.

But after the first month, things began to change. And not for the better.

His sisters, Yuzu and Karin, started to become more spiritually aware and began to see spirits more clearly than they could before. This lead to both of them being taken to Urahara's shop to receive training as Soul Reapers (to which the bucket hat wearing man promised to use less life threatening training methods than what he used on Ichigo.), and this lead to Ichigo's whole family unintentionally neglecting and isolating him.

And his friends could no longer even be called friends. After the first month, they began distancing themselves from Ichigo more and more to deal with the spiritual aspects of their lives. Usually involving defeating Hollows that threatened Karakura Town. And at first, Ichigo was able to cope with this, figuring that they just needed some personal space. But as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, it just got worse and worse.

Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, even his non spiritually aware friends like Keigo: they all distanced themselves from Ichigo until they abandoned him just like his family. Not even the Vizards seemed to want anything to do with him anymore, and Ichigo would gladly take the abuse of their most violent member as opposed to this terrible loneliness he's going through right now.

Ichigo tried to put up a brave front. Acting indifferent and pretending he doesn't care. But the reality of it is he's hurting inside. All of this isolation and the loss of his powers, coupled with that giant memorial poster of his mother hanging the guilt of her death over his head, has turned him from a confident and outgoing (if not somewhat violent) person into a withering introvert. Even now, Ichigo has been just sitting around in a bar in an attempt to drink his sorrows away.

But thanks to his incredibly high Spiritual Energy, despite his inability to use it anymore, he can't even get drunk as it burns the alcohol clean out of his system.

"Hey kid. You okay there?" asked the man tending the bar.

Ichigo himself is a complete mess. His hair is dirty and matted, having grown longer until it reached his shoulder blades, his eyes are dull, lifeless, and bloodshot, and his cheekbones are visible due to not eating properly because of his growing depression. He sighed as he nursed his shot glass containing a strong vodka. His third drink of the evening.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo said in a voice that reflects how lifeless he's become. "My life absolutely sucks."

As he downed his shot, he failed to notice the looks of sympathy he got from the bartender as well as several other patrons in the bar. Most of whom look like they're part of motorcycle gangs.

They've all gone through tough times like Ichigo is clearly going through and have had those days where they tried to make themselves feel better by getting wasted. But it never worked. If anything, it just made it worse since alcohol is considered a depressant. 'Poor kid.' was the thought that occupied just about all of their minds.

Ichigo sighed and paid his check before walking out of the bar. He was immediately pelted by the cold rain of the ongoing thunderstorm that was looming over Karakura Town for the past month and a half. It's been raining off and on during that time, but it seems like now is the time when the worst of the storm is occurring.

_'This depressed feeling… Is this why you hated the rain, Zangetsu?'_

Even though he knows his Zanpakutō Spirit and his Inner Hollow are no longer there, Ichigo still tries to talk to them on occasion. To him it helps to curb the loneliness somewhat. But today is not one of those days. With his feet on autopilot, Ichigo walked along through the freezing cold rain as he was quickly soaked to the bone. It'll be a wonder if he doesn't catch hypothermia from being caught outside in such a torrential downpour.

Not that he cares anymore.

To Ichigo, even death is far more welcome than this terrible isolation he's had to deal with for so long. Maybe he'll finally be at peace when he's dead for good, since the Soul Society no longer has any interest in him due to the loss of his powers. Unknown to Ichigo, the Soul Society does monitor him using special sensor drones created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi as a way to see if he ever regains his Soul Reaper/Hollow hybrid powers.

But we'll get to that later.

After about a fifteen minute walk, Ichigo walked through the front door of his house to find that the lights are on, but the house itself is totally empty. No surprise there, considering who he lives with.

"Old Goat Chin probably took the brats to Hat n' Clogs's place to train overnight again." Ichigo said bitterly.

He didn't bother to remove his shoes as he walked into the house with water sloshing along and soaking the carpet as he made his way up the stairs to his room. After the long day he's had, Ichigo just wanted to get some rest and try to forget about this whole rotten day that's done nothing more than feed on his own troubles.

But as he walked up the stairs, Ichigo had to wonder: 'why do I even stay in this place anymore?'. He can't protect anyone now that he's just a regular human being again, and it's clear that he's not wanted by his friends or his family. The only ones who might have an interest in him still are the people of the Soul Society. But they're just as likely to hand him over to that crazy Mayuri for experimentation rather than let him live his life his way.

So, it was with a heavy heart, that Ichigo decided on the best course of action.

He's leaving Karakura Town… for good.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Poll Question: Do you want me to continue the story request for Mace sheperd, Albino 10 - Battles of Dragonball?**_

_**Yes: 13 votes**_

_**No: 4 votes**_

_**First to 50 votes is the winner.**_


End file.
